Shae
by Sophie Okudara
Summary: Set after the events of Avengers. Loki is back on Earth but this time he is here to serve his punishment by helping the Avengers defeat Thanos and his alien army. In the process of acquiring new members for the team he meets and begins to fall for a very unique human. Loki/OC, OC/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, this is just for fun. I've based a lot of these characters on other characters from other books and movies. My OC is based off of Lisbeth Salander cause what can I say the girl is a bad ass!**

**Please review and I hope you enjoy it... :)**

* * *

"We are in need of a new team," said Director Nick Fury. He stood in front of the table looking at half of his current team, the Avengers. Sitting next to him was Agent Natasha Romanoff, alongside her was Captain Steve Rogers, then Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner. They were missing Hawkeye and Thor, Hawkeye was on his way from a mission in Cambodia and Thor was many worlds away.

"Why the push for a new team, Director?" asked Rogers.

The director turned to look at Rogers, he knew the captain didn't want to go into retirement yet and neither did the others except maybe Banner who was stiff in his chair. "SHIELD is not replacing any of you, it has come to my attention after the New York incident that our team needs to expand. We know that whoever gave Loki that scepter is still out there, and whoever it is they'll want to make another attack. So we have done some research and looked into some files -"

Before the director could finish a loud shock of thunder was heard along with a jet engine and everyone knew who would be walking through the doors. Hawkeye came in first and took a seat next to Banner, he turned to the director and asked, "Sir, may I ask why Thor brought HIM to our meeting today?"

"Wait a minute!" shouted Stark. "You did not have him bring Rudolph back to earth?"

Everyone laughed at Stark's nickname for Loki, his helmet didn't help with the name-calling. The group's laughter was interrupted by the swooshing of the doors as everyone turned around to see Thor and a chained up Loki. "Loki is here because we need to know what we might be up against, plus as a bonus he get's to be part of the team as punishment," the director added with a smirk.

"How is he being on Earth a punishment?" asked Rogers.

Thor intervened; "Do not take advantage of what I am about to tell you lot." he waited till everyone was silent. " My father has decided that Loki must face embarrassment for his defeat here on Earth as well as assist you in anyways if you feel any threat of another attack. I have already spoken to Fury and we have come up with a plan."

"Here's how it goes," began Fury. "Loki is going to help us collect data on whoever is out there, he'll help us recruit new members and help train them. And we will be cordial to an... extent."

Everyone turned to the God of Mischief who had been silent the whole time. His mouth was still sealed and sat uncomfortably with the chains still locked on his wrists and ankles. Thor then gave the rest of the group information of how things were to go down. Loki would be chained till he learned part of his lesson, this was where Stark scuffed and asked sarcastically "what the heck does that mean?" Thor continued to explain, ignoring Stark in the process, Loki's mouth would remain shut and the seal would only be released by Thor's father, Odin, himself. Everyone smiled at this because a silent Loki was a happy Avenger's team.

"Back to business, " said Fury. "SHIELD has been keeping an eye out for individuals that are up to par with individuals such as yourselves and we have come up with four so far." Fury handed out to everyone the profiles of these so-called individuals. Two of them were males and the other two were females. "Barton already recruited one, her name is Mikayla Kubo, 23 years-old, from San Francisco, California, her specialty is in hand to hand combat and marksmanship. She can shoot with guns and bow and arrow, she prefers rifles though."

Everyone nodded as they assessed the girl's folder; they all agreed that she would be good for the team. "Barton and Romanoff have agreed to train her since their skill sets matched the girl's." There was no argument there; everyone agreed that the girl would be in good hands with the two SHIELD mercenaries. "Stark," Fury directed his one-eyed gaze to the multi-millionaire, "We've found someone you'd be suitable with."

Whoever had Tony Stark was an unlucky individual, Stark was a sarcastic, immature man whose sense of humor was something you had to get used to over a long period of time. "Whose it gonna be?"

"His name is Dylan Howe, 29 years-old, when he was 18 he lost his right arm and left leg during the fall of the World Trade Center, he has since successfully built a prosthetic arm and leg that move like a regular limb." Stark looked at Fury, he was unimpressed, yes the dude's story was a tragic one but the guy was still vulnerable. "SHIELD discovered a year ago that he can alter the shape of his metal arm into any way shape or form so that's where I want you to come in to help him enhance his skills."

Tony found this new set of details to be better; at least the guy had something to work with. "Now onto Rogers and Banner, I was going to give you someone else but I think this guy is a better match. His name is Kai Russo, 23 years old; we've got both him and the other two recruits at the Arizona base. He's what they call a mutant, his parents grew up new 3-Mile Island and after the accident with the nuclear plant his mother came into contact with the radiation and when Russo was born his genes were genetically mutated from the radiation, he has speed and strength like the Captain and Thor but also his body turns into metal when a foreign object comes into contact with him. Basically if you shoot him the bullet will bounce off like as if you shot titanium."

The Captain and Banner had no objections about the boy; he seemed pretty decent from his background check. "The last individual left is e person who did the background checks on all of you," at this everyone looked at Thor and Loki because it would have been impossible to get any background info on them since they weren't even from Earth. "She did a background check on Thor and Loki too, Loki's just didn't get here fast enough... Anyway she found out we wanted to recruit her and has gone into hiding, I need Thor and Loki on this because I can't catch this woman alone."

This was a shock to everyone in the room including Loki, Fury was someone to reckon with but for Fury to enlist help meant that this woman was listed under either a threat level of 4 or higher. "Thor, I will debrief you and your brother later when we are in a more secured location."

If the helicarrier wasn't secure enough what was?

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it is slow but I promise I'll get it going soon! Please review, domo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Like i said in the previous chapter, I don't own Avengers or any Marvel character and most of this characters were inspired by other amazing movie and literary characters! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Once Fury dismissed everyone, Tony Stark, being the nosey, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist went to work on trying to hack into SHIELD's database to find out who this girl was. The whole group sat in Banner and Stark's makeshift lab waiting in anticipation for the girl's file. "So Loki, how's it feel to have you mouth shut and your limbs chained? Sorta like bondage yeah?" asked Stark. This was his way at getting back at the God of Mischief for destroying Stark Tower last year. "Oh the benefits of you having your silver tongue shut up... Priceless!"

If looks could kill then Stark would have died 20 times before going to Valhalla. Loki despised every last soul on the ship and couldn't wait for this to all be over. He couldn't understand how this infernal team needed more pests or why he had to train this so-called lab rat with Thor. Not knowing what else to do, he just stared at the computer screen waiting for the file to pop up. In the end all they got was a restricted file site that JARVIS couldn't hack. "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see who this chick is."

The group then dispersed, Thor took Loki with him to "the Vault". After the incident with Loki blowing up one of the helicarrier's engines, Fury decided to change some of the settings of the prison cell. One, only he would be able to unlock the doors. Two, there would be higher levels of security such as alarm systems with lasers and gas fumes. This was all made to keep Loki under control.

"I hope you help out, brother. Then things can go back to how they always were," Thor whispered, knowing that Fury was having someone monitor Loki from afar. He wanted his brother back to being his brother. Loki on the other hand would rather be back in his cell back on Asgard. "Just try to be pleasant and I'll try to keep Stark's mouth shut-"

"Already taken care of," the two brothers turned to see Fury standing by the doorway. "We need to talk." He didn't say anything else before walking into the containment cell, "This cell was not only made for Loki but for our last recruit, she is like your friend Heimdal except not as all seeing as he. This cell was built with a special type of metal to prevent her from seeing and hearing what I am about to disclose to you two." He gave them both a stern look before continuing on. "Her name is Shae Markwith, 26 years old, she's 5' 9", natural skin tone is pale almost white, hair color is black, she's been able to hide from us thus far and our only way of contacting her for her skills is through her hacking into our systems. She is a world renowned hacker and has skills in hand to hand combat, she is known as Wasp throughout the hacker community." Fury gave Loki time to think because he knew Thor's limitations in regards to Earth lingo. "We were able to find her in London, but she evaded us. We now located her in Hong Kong. We need to move now-"

"How did she find information on us?" asked Thor.

"Not can she only hear and see whatever she focuses on she can also tap into our minds easily, that is why if anything should happen that I feel she poses a threat I will be locking her up with Loki, he is the only one who could possibly withstand her," and with that Fury left the room. Thor looked at Loki, the younger brother nodded (as if he had any choice to disagree) and walked with his brother to the hanger.

Nothing was said while the three men were on the jet. It was a little nerve racking; the whole realization of their lack of privacy now that they knew such individuals were like Heimdal but also could invade their minds. Fury said she wasn't as great as Heimdal but it seemed that the only thing the god had over her was that the cell couldn't cloud his vision or ears. Loki was trying to workout how they were going to get her into that cell if she was always one step ahead of them. The jet's clumsy landing interrupted his thoughts. "We're here. Follow me," commanded Fury as the group stepped into the Hummer. They drove to the outskirts of Hong Kong to a shabby looking apartment complex. Fury led the way while Thor held onto mjolnir With Loki in tow. As they walked to the apartment Loki felt uneasy, he felt a pull in mind and he didn't like that feeling one bit. "She knows we're here. That tug that you guys are probably feeling is her, so let's get this over with now!"

Without another word Fury kicked one of the apartment doors open to find that not only was the girl sitting in a chair only a few yards away from her now destroyed door way but she also had a gun and it wasn't aimed at Fury or Thor, it was aimed for Loki. "Hello Fury, long time no see."

"Miss Markwith can you please put down the gun?" asked a very nervous looking Fury.

"No," she replied. Thor tightened his grip on his hammer ready to attack at any moment, when suddenly without a moment's notice he passed out. "Now that blondie is out of the way, let's get on with business."

"What do you want with Loki?" Fury was sure to be careful of his word choice when speaking to her; she was obviously in a bad mood.

"You think that just because he has a mouth piece and chains that he's powerless? Come on Fury, I'm not that trusting. His name is enough reason to have a gun pointed at his face."

"Shae, I'll just cut to the chase so nothing gets out of hand once Thor wakes up. Will you-"

"Fury, you know I already know what you are going to ask. And you know I'll do it but for a price."

"What's your price?"

"My freedom. You get rid of everything on my permanent record; you give me full custody of my bank account and find someone to mark me as psychologically independent and competent."

"Okay, I guess you don't like your legal guardian?"

"I scared the shit out of him, he tried to be controlling and as you know I wouldn't have that. So I taught him a lesson. He's been writing fake reports and giving me my money but I still have him as my stupid guardian. Get rid of him and I'll join your little club."

"You know the Council will be hesitant about letting you off the hook."

"Then we don't have a deal."

Fury furrowed his brow, she was essential to the world's defense and without her they wouldn't stand a chance against another invasion. "Fine," he finally said. "You have a deal."

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. Author's Note

**HI EVERYONE! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE FOREVER! THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE, MY EXCUSE FOR NOT WRITING IS BECAUSE AFTER WRITING THE SECOND CHAPTER I HAD TO GO TO EUROPE SO THAT POSTPONED EVERYTHING THEN RIGHT AFTER THAT I HAD COLLEGE APPLICATIONS TO FILL OUT AND THEN THE HOLIDAYS HAPPENED AND SO FORTH! HOPEFULLY I'LL GET BACK TO WRITING SOON HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY FEB. 20. CAN'T GUARANTEE ANYTHING. BUT LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
